


Shut up and sleep!

by KaSaPe, mugenjo



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 23:12:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8773183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaSaPe/pseuds/KaSaPe, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mugenjo/pseuds/mugenjo
Summary: Short OS for the prompt “You can’t banish me! This is my bed too!” asked by KaSaPe. Lance is an idiot. Keith is a dork. This prompt was really fun actually!





	

**Author's Note:**

> A big big thanks to [KaSaPe](http://archiveofourown.org/users/KaSaPe) who not only asked me for this prompt but also helped me to correct all the english mistake, since I'm not a native english speaker. 
> 
> I had a lot of fun writing this actually? This is kinda my first attempt to really write in english and, since I'm french, it's really hard for me to figure what tense I should use. 
> 
> ANYWAY, I (mugenjo) had fun writing it, I hope you'll have fun reading it also!

“Nope. Not happening. I refuse.”

Arm crossed, Lance stood between Keith and the bed. The bed that they were supposed to share for one night. But it seemed that Lance didn’t quite agree with the idea. Keith let out an irritated sigh, one hand on his hips while the other one rubbed his temple. Why did Lance need to start a fight over every little thing? They had just saved an entire planet, it had not been an easy win and right now Keith just wanted to crash and sleep like a dead man. But no, Sir Lance wasn’t having it.

“Listen Lance, I just want to sl-”

“Oh no no no. Don’t you ‘listen Lance’ me! First of all, why should I share with you?!”

Keith tried to not be offended by Lance’s words but his expression betrayed him fast enough. What was that supposed to mean? It wasn’t like he had asked to be paired up with Lance either.

The people they had saved didn’t have enough spare rooms to lend one to each of the paladins. There were only three. Shiro didn’t sleep outside of the Lion Castle and probably not even much inside of it, so he didn’t need one. Coran ended up guarding Allura’s door, just to be sure that nothing happened to her during the night. Pidge started rambling about local alien tech and literally fell asleep on their self-made computer. Hunk had taken them to put them to bed, stated that he’ll share a bed with them and consequently left the last free room for the two remaining paladins.

“So, you will sleep here." While he said this, Lance gestured to the floor at the opposite side of the room. Keith scowled hard, throwing his arms up in exasperation.

"You can’t banish me! This is my bed too!”

“There’s no quiznacking way I will sleep with you and your knife!”

Keith rolled his eyes so hard that his head nearly followed the motion. All this drama for a little knife.

“Fine. I’ll put it aside. Happy? Can I sleep now?”

“Nope. Not happy. Don’t wanna. Why are you such in a hurry, huh?”

“Because I’m… tired?”

Confusion started to slip into the irritation that Keith felt towards the situation. Why was Lance being such a whiny baby over the situation? Sharing bed wasn’t a big deal, especially with big bed like this. They could totally just sleep each on their sides and ignore the other. Keith never really moved in his sleep anyway.

“That-that’s not what I’m trying to say!”

Keith frown deepened. Okay, he was lost now. His people skills had never been good but he had thought that lately he had been getting better at it with the other paladins. Maybe not perfect but still better. Even with Lance. But right now, the whole situation was really confusing to him, especially the part where Lance had suddenly started stuttering and… was that a blush on his brown skin?

“Why aren’t you even a little worried to share a bed with me? Maybe my feet are cold! Maybe I fart in bed!!”

“Lance… You actually farted in the Blue Lion cockpit with all of us inside,” Keith deadpanned.

“Well, maybe I snore really loudly!”

Keith sighed. All of this was really starting to get ridiculous and he just wanted to sleep. He didn’t even care if Lance would sleep-talk about memes or mumble worse pick-up lines than the ones he used when he was awake.

“I don’t care Lance. Really.”

“Yeah but what if…" This time the little pause lasted longer and somehow it felt more like Lance wasn’t sure if he should say the next thing or not rather than him searching for more excuses.

"What if I’m clingy when I sleep and suddenly spoon you?”

Silence. Keith was staring at Lance who was absentmindedly fidgeting while looking away from him with a stubborn frown. ’Oh’ was the only thought that crossed Keith’s mind. It wasn’t really a surprise, even if he hadn’t seen it coming. Lance was a touchy person, always draping himself over Hunk shoulders, invading Pidge personal space, patting shoulders or leaning against others rather than the backrest. Keith, in other hand, wasn’t really comfortable with physical touch. It wasn’t that he didn’t like it, it was just that he wasn’t used to it and had never trusted others enough to let them try it either…

“See, I knew it,” stated Lance, hands on his hips. “So, you’ll sleep on the fl-…”

“I don’t mind.”

Lance raised an eyebrow, obviously not sure about what Keith didn’t mind.

“I mean, I do mind sleeping on the floor. But I don’t… mind the clingy part? I guess.”

Lance mouth opened and closed several times without a sound. He looked like a fish, kind of stupid but also really flustered. ’Cute’ Keith thought before quickly chasing that nonsense from his head. Sleep. He needed sleep.

After a few seconds, Lance straightened himself out, clearing his throat. His index finger tapped his chin while he hummed.

“Well, in that case, maybe I could share my bed with you.”

“Lance, it wasn’t even your bed to begin with. Now move your ass out the way, I’m going to sleep.”

Keith ignored the gasp Lance made and just shoved him out the way to crawl into the bed. As soon as his head hit the pillow, his eyes closed themselves. And while he was slowly slipping into Morpheus’ arms, something warm pressed itself against his shoulder blade.

“If you steal the blanket, I’ll kick you out of bed,” Lance whispered against the fabric of Keith’s clothes.

“Shut up, Lance, just sleep already.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr @[lancelotlancenot](http://lancelotlancenot.tumblr.com) where I mostly share fact about my AU and reblog a lot. But actually, feel free to come and talk to me!


End file.
